Sugarhot
by Bad Gurl1
Summary: Lily's James' lil sister's bestfriend. When James is requested to tutor Lily, what will that change? L/J, PG-13 for some swearing. ***CHAPTER 8 UP!***
1. Action!

Sugarhot Bad Gurl 

~

Summary: Lily's James' little sister's best friend. When Professor McGonagall requested James to tutor Lily Transfiguration, what will that change? Rated PG-13 for occasional swearing. 

~

Chapter 1: Action!  

~

"I'm gonna fail Transfiguration, I practically can feel it." Lily Evans moaned miserably. "Even Prof. McGonagall told me if I don't pass my Transfiguration, I'll never be Head Girl." 

"Why do you want to be Head Girl so much, anyway? It seems like, you know, no fun." Lily's best friend, Amelia Potter, shrugged.

Lily Evans was your average sixth-year. She has long dark red hair with a few strands that are out of place, and perfect even teeth. Her only special feature was her bottle green eyes. They were huge and luscious, big and emerald in colour. In fact, they were like jaded pools on her pale face.

"My parents want me to. I'll be grounded for 4 months if I don't get that rank. I mean, I am a prefect, but I really am running low for Head Girl. You probably get to be Head Girl, like your brother." Lily responded, mood downcast.

"There's no way I'm gonna be Head Girl." Amelia declared, tossing her blonde hair defiantly, "Even though James _is _Head Boy. I don't even know why he got to be Head Boy. He is a genius, that's true, but he's like, the most mischievous prankster in the whole of Hogwarts."

"Hey Amelia," A different male voice spoke, "How're you doing?" It turned out to be James.

Hey, James isn't really bad looking, Lily thought, with that beautiful brown eyes and quidditch muscles. No wonder he's so popular among girls… Wait, you're checking him out?!

"Who's your flavor of the week?" Amelia asked.

"Nope, still single. God, do you know how irritating those Hufflepuffs girls were? They were tagging me like puppies."

"Ha! As usual." 

"Oh, and Evans. Prof. McGonagall wants me to tutor you in Transfiguration. Has she told you yet?" 

"Er- yeah. She did mention about getting me a tutor." Lily said, a bit startled because he hardly even speak to her.

"I was thinking, maybe we could start tonight-if you're free, that's it." 

"Oh, alright. 8.00pm, in the library?"

"See you there." James responded as he strolled towards the Great Hall.

"C'mon, Lils, let's eat dinner already, I'm starving." Amelia commented, heading towards the Great Hall with quicker strides.

~

TBC

~

Coming up…

In the next chapter

-James and Lily's tutor session

-Maybe a little 'accident' kiss, if the reviews are more then 20!

In future chapters

-More emotional breakdowns

-Bimbos

-Jealousy

~

R & R!!!   


	2. Take Two

Sugarhot By Bad Gurl 

Chapter 2: Take two

Lily grasped her Transfiguration textbook, a little nervous. Yeah, James Potter was her best friend's big brother, but she had never been _alone _with him for 1 hour in the library.   

It turned out he was already there.  He was humming a muffled tune, only he himself could hear. His wand was tucked into his robe pocket, his tousled hair looked – well – really sexy. 

God, Lily mentally scolded herself, you sound like one of James Potter's fan club member! Control yourself, Lily, just don't make a fool out of yourself…

"Oh, you're here," he looked deeply in her emerald eyes. Why haven't I notice she had got such nice eyes? James thought. Lily slightly blushed, her pale cheeks became rosy.

"Let's get started," he instructed, "Turn this book to a raccoon," He took a book out, "Quidditch through the Ages" and placed it on the table.

Lily gulped, and waved her arm. Nothing happened.  

"No, like _this, _Lily." He held her hand gently, and waved it in a complicating pattern. The book instantly changed into a brown raccoon. Lily looked a bit surprised, because James had always called her "Evans", never called her by her first name before. Still, she felt a warm feeling spreading throughout her body when James touched her, and badly wanted him to touch her again.

"Erm, I think I got it," Lily said, waving her arm in the exact pattern. This time, the raccoon turned back into "Quidditch through the Ages" perfectly. James nodded and gave her the first true smile. Unable to control what she was doing, she smiled back. She's so pretty, James thought, and innocent. Not like those dumb Hufflepuffs that flirt with me shamelessly. But she's your little sister's best friend… 

"Okay, I think you understand it already. Did Prof. McGonagall give you any homework that you don't understand?" 

"No, she didn't give any homework today, surprisingly." They both laughed. 

"So, we still have 30 minutes, what do you want to do?" 

"I don't know. Oh yeah, what's the first Quidditch game of the season?" 

"Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Damn, I have to shake Snape's sticky oily hand." Lily laughed. 

"I guess so. You better wear gloves." 

For the last 30 minutes, they just continued talking, rarely shutting up. They talked about Quidditch, homework, social life… About everything. 

"Hey, I need to pick a book before I leave the library," James said.

"Me too." 

They both got up from their seats and head to the same bookshelf. 

"There!" They both said in unison, grabbing the same book, "Prophecies". When they touched, they felt a certain electric shock. Suddenly, Lily realized James and her were leaning closer, and closer…

(A/N: Ha! Should I stop here? It's the part all of you loyal reviewers are waiting for!)

Lily's lips were what James' lips had touched. Her lips were the softest thing in the whole wide world James had ever felt, and now he felt like he was in heaven. Normally, the girl he was kissing will open her mouth for his tongue immediately, but Lily was different. In fact, he thought snogging was better then normal kissing, all tongue, no lips. But Lily made him changed his mind. 

Lily had gone out with Remus before, but they had never kissed. She always wondered how was the feeling, and known she knew. All she wanted was James not to stop.

James slipped his arms around her slender waist, while Lily's hands were around James' neck. Sighing, Lily parted her lips a little, but it was just enough for his tongue to slip in and taste her. They were both caught up when…

"WHAT ON EARTH????!!!!!" (A/N: Do you think I should stop now? Nah, I know y'all hate cliffhangers. Besides, from the awesome response, this is your reward!) Ashley Parker, a dumb Hufflepuff, leader of James Potter's fan club, slim figure but wear a whole lot of make up, to top it, a bitch, screeched. 

A male figure with messy black hair was frantically kissing a female red head against the wall. Hearing her screech, they jumped apart, embarrassingly. 

"Ashley Parker?" James gulped.

He had gone out with her 3 times, but dumping her after a week. She didn't give up though. Everyday, she would sit and talk with the Marauders about nail polish, flirting with James shamelessly (A/N: Familiar?).

"YOU ARE TRYING TO STEAL MY JAMES???!!!! YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!" she screamed and slapped Lily's face. Hard.

"Miss Parker! This is unforgivable behaviour. Screaming in the library! Goodness, 50 POINTS FROM HUFFLEPUFF!! And get out at once!" Madam Pince shouted, face all red and angry.

"You bitch, I'll have my revenge…" Ashley muttered, kicking her the last time.

"ENOUGH! Another 5 points from Hufflepuff for kicking a student! And another 10 points if you don't go out AT ONCE!!!!" Madam Pince glared at her, with unbelievable hatred. 

"Are you okay?" James whispered, when Madam Pince was gone, caressing her red cheek tenderly, eyes full of concern. Then, it suddenly turned into anger and hatred.

"That bitch, I'll…" 

"Wait! She was jealous. Forget it James." Lily pleaded.

"But," 

Lily kissed him on the cheek and stared into his eyes. "Please." 

James sighed. "Okay. But only for you." 

"Oh, and don't let your sister know. She'll freak out." 

James nodded. "It's getting late. Do you still want to go to Madam Promphey(sp?)?" 

Lily shook her head. "It hurts, but it'll be fine. See you tomorrow." 

"See you," James kissed her swollen cheek and headed to his dorm. 

Oh God, Lily thought, what have I done?

~

TBC

  
~

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! WOW! 27 reviews in 1 short chapter! I was very pleased, nevertheless. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, which is much longer (I think). Because of the outstanding response, there was your little accident kiss! 

Keep reviewing,

Bad Girl

~

Coming up…

In the next chapter

-What will Ashley do to get her revenge?

-James and Lily had kissed… What will they do about it? How will their relationship develop?

-Another 20 reviews for the next chapter!

In future chapters

-More Sirius and Remus (No Peter, he's hated here)

-Emotion breakdowns

-Death of parents

-Balls

-Jealousy

-Bets

-Kisses

-Love

-SO keep reviewing if you want to read all these!

~

NEXT CHAPTER:

Third Time Lucky


	3. Third Time Not-So Lucky

**Sugarhot**

**Bad Gurl**

~

Chapter 3: Third Time Not-So Lucky

~

The sun shone mercilessly on Lily's face, causing her to twist and turn non-stop. She couldn't get over what had happened last night. Everything happened so fast. Not to mentioned JAMES POTTER, ladies man, out of all guys, was the first one she had ever kissed, and boy, he was one helluva good kisser. No wonder he had such a big Potter fan club.

She moaned miserably. If the Potter fan club ever found out that she kissed James Potter, there will surely be a Lily Evans Hate club. And, the Potter fan club and the Lily Evans hate club probably merged together as one. She mentally scolded herself. Why had she kissed James Potter? Obviously, she didn't realize kissing James Potter will lead to uncountable circumstances. She sighed again.

She wished she was the ordinary Lily Evans again. The average girl, not popular, not unpopular either. 

But knowing Ashley Parker had a big mouth, thing could go way, WAY, wrong.

Boy, was she right. 

It was a Saturday that means no lessons, but she has to go to Hogsmeade. She sighed, changing her clothes. It was time she should face the facts. 

~

When she entered the Gryffindor Common Room, there were whispers from the giggly girls, which immediately spread to everyone.

"Did you know Lily Evans kissed James in the library?" (Giggly Female)

"That bitch, how dare she steal MY James!!" (Angry Female)

"Oh my god, I can't believe that happen!" (Shocked Female)

"Damn, I wish I could take Potter's place." (Hopeful Male)

"I tried to ask her out countless times, she refused. And now she goes making out with Potter?" (Angry Male)

Lily ignored them and strode past.

When she entered the Great Hall, there were even more, louder whispers. James sneaked a glance at her, taking a moment to admire her lean silhouette. Then, he spotted her slightly swollen cheek still red, which indicates she didn't sleep well. Yet, she still looked like she was an angel. 

"James," Ashley , and batted her eyelashes girlishly. She puckered her lips. 

Yuck, James thought, disgusting. He saw Lily glancing at the both of them, a bit angry, and sent the dirtiest look to Ashley. James shot her an are-you-okay look, but she looked away. He damn well hoped she was not angry with him.

Lily slid a seat next to Amelia. "Did you kiss my brother?" she asked quietly. "I just wanted to know whether the rumors were true or not." 

Lily's mind raced fast, she couldn't think of an explanation. 

Suddenly, a white banner appeared from nowhere, waving in the air. It said 5 words in blood: 

**LILY EVANS IS A BITCH**

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Half angry, half embarrassed, half sad, she ran out of the Great Hall, tears in her eyes. 

~

"LILY!" James yelled, suddenly standing up. He gave chase immediately, then he spotted her entering a mysterious room. He heard her muttered "Droplets of Tears" and the portrait swung open.

He stepped up, whispering the password quietly to the portrait, which happened to be a picture of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. They nodded, and said to him "Please comfort Lily." Before swinging open. 

~

"20 points from Gryffindor for insulting a student!" Prof. McGonagall shouted angrily. "And Ms. Parker, 1 month of detention with Filch!" Ashley cringed, but looked triumphant. So far, she managed to embarrass Lily Evans. But it was too bad that James chased after her. 

I'll make James Potter mine, even if it kills me, Ashley vowed secretly. 

~

TBC

~

Thank you so much! *Wipe tears away from my eyes* I can believe it! 56 reviews in two chapters!! Oh my god, I don't know how to thank all of you lovely reviewers!! I'm really sorry, because I can't type each of your names out, because I have loads of homework over the summer. Though, I'm still very touched. **IMPORTANT NOTICE: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES "SENSELESS" AND ESPECIALLY "FOREVER RIVALS?" BECAUSE IT'S SHORT OF REVIEWS OR I CANNOT GO ON.** Thank you for all your support and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Also, please pardon me because last chapter, I said this chapter will be named "Third Time Lucky" but I decided Lily was not that lucky, so I changed it to "Third Time Not-So Lucky". **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

Keep Reviewing, 

Bad Gurl

~

Coming up…

In the next chapter

-Lily's Emotional Breakdown

-A kiss

-A possible romance for Amelia

-Sirius and Remus

-And other stuff I'll think of later

In future chapters

-Bets

-Balls

-Ashley's Hatred

-Jealousy

-A fight between James and Lily

-Amelia and her possible romance

-Much more!!

~

Next chapter:

Lily Goes Four

~


	4. Lily Goes Four

Sugarhotbr

Bad Gurlbr

~br

Chapter 4: Lily Goes Fourbr

~br

James entered the room, finding Lily Evans, sobbing on a bed with velvet curtains. Slowly, he made his way to the bed, putting his arm around her shoulder concernedly.br 

Not knowing what to say or do, Lily simply leaned back in James warm arms, never wanted to leave his warm embrace. br 

"Don't listen to what Ashley the Bitch says. What she says is completely untrue. Don't believe her…" James whispered huskily in her ear, caressing her cheek. Lily stared at his lips, wanting so badly to kiss him again.br

Her wish was fulfilled.br

James' lips captured her gently, and kissed her full of love and passion. Lily sighed, finally opening her lips a little, weak for comfort. James pulled her closer, sliding his hands around her slender waist tenderly. Not to mention, her lips were as soft and gentle before.br

He traced her ear with tiny butterfly kisses, then moving down to her neck. Lily let out a moan of pleasure, feeling a trail of hot kisses down her neck.br

Oh god, Lily thought, this is the second time I snogged with James Potter. What will Amelia think?br

After what it seemed like eternity, they broke apart, gasping for air, both lips red and blushing.br

~br

"The day after tomorrow, there will be a winter ball, starting at 7.00pm. Dance partners needed." Professor Dumbledore announced.br

Ashley already made her move. She strode to James, and drawled in what-she-thought-was-a-sexy voice, "James, you're going with me aren't you?"br 

James gulped, "Erm…"br

Ashley smiled and batted her eyelashes girlishly. "See you at 7pm." And walked away.br

To James' horror, Lily saw all this.br

~br

Amelia stomped into the Common Room angrily. These few days Lily had been ignoring her and acting weird, ever since there were rumors about Lily kissing her brother. It can't be true, Amelia thought, they hardly speak to each other. But she was still VERY, VERY angry.br

"Woah, Amelia, why so angry?" Sirius just entered the Common room, his long dark brown fringe swayed in front of his face.br

"Because… BECAUSE-" Amelia shouted. Suddenly, she felt herself falling, tripping over something hard, then she felt two strong muscular arms grabbed her waist, preventing her from falling.br

She looked deeply in the toffee brown eyes of Sirius Black.br

~br

TBCbr

~br

I am really sorry it's so short, but if I don't like it, I'll repost another chapter. I just have to rush to get it done, but the 5th chapter will be up at 4th May coz I'm going overseas.br 

Overall, I am very pleased with the response. 77 reviews!! I hope this chapter make the way all up to 100, so I can continue this fic as soon as I can.br

Keep Reviewing,br

Bad Gurlbr

~br

Coming up nextbr

In the next chapterbr

-A kiss between Amelia and Siriusbr

-A new romance relationshipbr

-An Angry Lilybr

-A Triumphant Ashleybr

-The Ball br

In future chaptersbr

-Jealousybr

-MORE EXCITING STUFFbr  
-Death of Parentsbr

So, don't EVER forget to catchbr 

~br

Chapter 5: Give Me Fivebr

~br


	5. Give Me Five

Sugarhot

Bad Gurl

~

Chapter 5: Give Me Five

~

Before Amelia could scream, "Sirius Black! Get off me this instant!" Sirius leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers gently. For a while, all he did was just brushing back and forth.

Even thought Amelia wouldn't admit it, it was fascinating. Sirius was a class clown, annoying, perky, playboy, and rough outside. But when he kissed her, she could practically feel electric jolts throughout her body, his gentle lips against hers. Now she knew why all the girls keep drooling over him, not only his looks, but how he kiss.  

She tried very hard not to response. But when Sirius pressed his lips harder, and as the kiss had gotten more passionate and chaste, she realized she was fighting a losing battle and finally sank in. 

Sirius felt her weaken and knew he'd gotten her. He slowly slid his left arm around her tiny, petite waist, hanging loosely. His other hand roamed up and down, stroking her hair and caressing her back.   
Amelia gave out a soft moan of pleasure, as she brought her hands to Sirius' neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. Finally, her breath ragged, she broke away.

"Look, Sirius, I can't–" Amelia pushed him back gently.

"Kiss your brother's best friend?" Sirius finished for her, staring at her chocolate brown eyes, not willing to break eye contact. He kissed her again, tongue sliding into her mouth, tasting all the sweetness it had.

For once, not even his reputation mattered.

~

Lily marched in the Common room angrily, feeling like kicking everything in her way. One moment, that he came, kissing and comforting her, and another moment, he AGREED on going with a complete bimbo?!

She stared at the ground, as if the ground did something to offend her, suddenly, when she looked up, she found two familiar figures kissing. She squinted, Amelia Potter and Sirius Black?

She screamed, and obviously, the two figures sprang apart embarrassingly. Amelia's cheeks flushed red, and Sirius' normally neat hair had become messy. Both of their lips were very red. 

"Amelia, we need to talk." Lily said, still very shocked. She pointed at the girl's dorms, unable to speak a word. Amelia nodded.

Sirius slumped back. Why didn't he think his best friend's little sister would be such a good kisser?

~

"Amelia Potter, what were you doing with that scumbag?" Lily yelled, unable to keep her voice down. 

"Look, you kissed MY BROTHER, so why can't I kiss Sirius?" Amelia shot back.

"YOU MEAN YOU KISSED HIM OUT OF YOUR FREE WILL?" Lily shrieked.

"N-no!" Amelia mumbled, turning red, "I was falling, and then he caught me, and then, he sort of kissed me." She said this in a very quiet voice.

"Fine. At least you didn't do it out of your own free will." 

"I don't you didn't hate him in the past." 

"Well, I do now! I HATE POTTER!!! I HATE BLACK COS HE IS POTTER'S BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily screamed. 

"I thought you were kissing him a while ago…" 

"Shut up," Lily growled, "Don't ever say I kiss Potter again. He is a bastard. He is an idiot. He is a f****** (censored) playboy which played with MY feelings!!!! You wanna know what he did to me? He AGREED TO GO WITH  THAT BITCH ASHLEY!!!!"

"HE DID?" Amelia cried. "I am not going to let Ashley Parker be MY sister-in-law! Where is James? I want to KILL him now!! How dare he! Making my life miserable!!!!" (HAHA!! I bet you didn't expect it, didn't you? I find Amelia's outburst kinda funny!) 

"And now, I don't have any dress robes or any date. I don't care anymore. It's not worth it." 

"Tomorrow's Saturday. Maybe we could get your dress robes…" 

"Maybe. My temper hasn't gone down yet." 

~

Remus watched as two of his best friends slumping back defeatedly, with identical looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Remus asked, feeling a little pity for them.

"Lily's angry with me." Came the flat answer. "When I didn't even agreed to go with Ashley, she FORCED me to." 

"I kissed Amelia." Remus and James' eyes widened with shock. 

"You kissed MY sister?" 

"Be angry at me if you want, I don't care anymore." Sirius answered flatly. 

They all slumped back again.

~

***At Hogsmeade*** 

Lily dumped on the counter a plain black robe, was about to pay for it, when she heard Amelia's deafening shriek.

"YOU ARE SO NOT TO BUY THAT." Amelia protested, "That would look plain. Come on, THIS dress will definitely make my brother drool." She held up a dress, and Lily raised an eyebrow.

"The price is more beautiful, Amelia."

"I'll help you pay it." Lily sighed. She should have known the Potters were one of the richest families. 

"Alright." Lily said expressionlessly. Amelia let out a triumphant squeal, and excitedly paid for it. She could hardly wait for her brother's face when Lily wear that.

Just at that moment, James and Sirius entered the shop. Lily walked past without even looking at them, while Amelia gave each of them a final glance. And James knew what his sister's glance mean. She meant it would be a very slim chance for Lily to forgive him.

~

TBC  
~

This must be the longest fic I've ever written!!!! LOL :) I've just came back, but due to time constrain, I have to get it done in a hurry, so please forgive me if it's not good. This fic WILL continue, so loyal reviewers, DO NOT WORRY. I target to continue is 130 reviews.

*****NOTICE*****

**PLEASE READ MY NEW FIC, "GUITAR DUET"!!! IT IS SHORT OF REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Keep Reviewing,

Bad Girl

~

Up next…

In the next chapter 

-The ball

-Amelia's date

-Lily's date

-An unhappy James

-An excited Ashley

In future chapters

-Will Lily forgive him?

-Does Sirius really love Amelia?

-What is Ashley's next move?

So watch out for the next chapter…

~

Chapter 6: Six Appeal

~   

  
      


	6. Six Appeal

Sugarhot

Bad Gurl 

~

Chapter 6: Six Appeal

~

"Lily!"

Lily spun around at the call of her name, realizing the "caller" was Amos Diggory. She gave him a fake smile, and mumbled a "Hello".

"You aren't going with James, are you?" he asked hopefully. 

"Not anymore," Lily replied, feeling her temper rising.

"So, you wanna go with me?"

Lily was taken back. "Erm… Okay, I don't have any other date anyway." 

"Great!" Amos exclaimed, "I'll meet you at the Gryffindor Common Room at 7.00pm," He gave a wink.

Oh no, Lily thought, Amelia 's gonna flip.

~

"Amelia!" Lily waved frantically. 

"What?" Amelia Potter jogged up to her, her ponytail bouncing.

"I agreed to go with Amos," Lily muttered.

"WHAT?"

"I AGREED TO GO WITH AMOS!!" Lily shouted, practically the whole hall of people staring at her.

"Oh," Amelia said, "That freak."

"You know I don't have a date." Lily retorted.

"Neither do I." 

"Isn't Sirius going to ask YOU?" 

"He asked Kate Idiotic Sutton, that dumb Hufflepuff." Amelia answered flatly. "After that kiss, he'd been acting like nothing has happened."

"Well, get another date, like I did."

"No thanks, I think I rather go stag." 

"Hey! Didn't Brad Henson asked you yesterday? Well, say yes to him!" 

"Alright," Amelia finally agreed, "I don't care anyway."

~

It was the night of the dance. Both Amelia and Lily were equally… no expression. They both put on their dress robes. Without any make-up or jewellery, Lily was about to walk out of the door…

When Amelia dragged her back in.

"Think about it Lily, WE can get back our revenge by you looking like a goddess, dancing with AMOS DIGGORY, the guy James Potter hated the most."

"I DON'T CARE."

"Sorry, Lily." Amelia pointed her wand at her, "Petrificus Totalus!"

~

Many girls already descended the stairs, all except Lily and Amelia. James and Sirius just stood sitting on the couch, not answering anybody, not even dear ol' Moony. (Remus is going with Lily and Amelia's roommate, Debbie, a sweet girl with violet eyes.)

Not long after, Amelia descended the stairs. She was wearing a simple violet gown, hair tied up in a complicated knot, enough for Sirius to stare at her. However, she pointedly ignored him, mumbled a greeting to her brother, and connected arms with Brad, who wasn't as handsome as Sirius. 

It took all of James' strength to restrain Sirius not to lunge at Brad and beat him to a pile of pulp. He was shooting daggers at Brad now, muttering something about revenge. 

"Hello Amos,"

James spun around.

It was Lily.

~

TBC

~

I'm not sure if this is long for you, but there IS a response, and that means I have to post up a new chapter. Well, the fic is going along fine, eh? Try to make it at least 150 reviews, or I can't go on!

Keep Reviewing,

Bad Gurl

~

Coming up next…

- An annoying Ashley

- A jealous James

- A jealous Sirius

- A triumphant Amelia

- A expressionless Lily

~

Next chapter: Seven Heaven?

~


	7. Seven Heaven?

Sugarhot

Bad Gurl

~

Chapter 7: Seven Heaven?

~

SHE was wearing a slim emerald gown, hugging all her curves no one had ever seen before, and the gown seemed to be glowing slightly in every direction.  Even her face seemed to glow, a light pink blush on both of her cheeks, her lips ever so full with a slight lip-gloss. Needless to say, she looked like a goddess.

Lily glanced at James warily. She had to admit, he WAS looking pretty good. Okay, he looked devastatingly sexy, with black robes and his fringe falling over his chocolate eyes, how he hold her his warm embrace…God, snap out of it! Lily thought, angry with herself. Nevertheless, Amos slid his arms around her waist, grinning like an idiot who won the Qudditch cup and showing it to everyone in the Common Room. 

James was raging with anger. Amos, with MY girl? He screamed in his head. He badly wanted to wipe off that smug look of that ******* jerk. He lunged at Amos, suddenly – 

"Oh James," Ashley drawled, batting her eyelashes girlishly. She descended down the stairs. She was wearing a hell lot of make-up, which James thought she looked like a pug. And that incredibly short dress was enough for him to puke in the basin. She linked arms with him, (though James VERY reluctantly).

~

"Let the ball, begin!" Professor Dumbledore announced, cerulean eyes twinkling like dazzling stars. The Weird Sisters network began to play, as lovey-dovey couples took the dance floor, staring at each other eyes.

However, James Potter sat on his chair glumly, sipping pumpkin juice, not knowing Sirius poured tomato ketchup into it. He was clenching his fist, seeing Amos putting his perverted hand around Lily's waist, and she looked extremely careful not to step on his large feet or to put her hand around his neck. THAT made him feel slightly better.

"Jamesie-poo, let us dance," Ashley cooed, posing her 'sexy' look. James cringed, as she dragged him to the dance floor, putting her hands all over the place. 

On the other hand…

Sirius watched Amelia as she danced gracefully with Brad Henson, her slim figure swaying in the music beautifully. She looked so… magical. He couldn't stand it any more; the urge to kiss Amelia was too strong. 

He marched up to Brad and politely asked if he could dance with Amelia. He nodded and smiled, dancing with another girl. 

He took her into his arms, though Amelia refused to look directly in his eye. He tilted her head up, and smiled, as he leaned closer and kissed her lips softly.

~

James wandered over to the drinks counter, but Amos caught his eye. He was laughing hysterically with his friends. He moved closer and heard muffled voices…

"I can't believe she accepted me!! Ha! Potter lost this round," 

"Humph, you win this bet, Amos, 50 galleons!!!! Shit…" 

"Ha!!! Serve you right. Which girl cannot accept me?" 

With this, James finally had enough. He pushed Amos to the floor, and punched him. Hard.

"This is for Lily," he punched on his stomach, "This is for me going through the jealousy," he punched his face, "This is for being such a ******* jerk!!" He kicked him. Before anyone could say anything, they were wrestling, forgetting all magic.

Lily ran towards the commotion. "STOP!! That's ENOUGH!!!!!"

But with that, she fainted.

~

TBC  
~

MuAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLIFFFFFFFFFEEEEEE!!!!! I'm sooooo evil!!!!!!

Anyway, I completed chapter 7 which will continue. Sorry for the long wait!!!!

Keep Reviewing,

Bad Gurl 

~

Will Lily forgive James?

Find out in the next chapter, Crazy Eight!!!!!

~


	8. Crazzy Eight

Sugarhot  
  
By Bad Gurl  
  
Chapter 8: Crazzy Eight  
  
"No, I'm afraid she doesn't want to talk to you, Mister Potter,"  
  
"No, she refuse to speak to you, Mister Black, and Mister Lupin,"  
  
"That goes the same to you, Miss Potter, she wants to be alone,"  
  
Those were the 3 most often sentences Madam Promphey (sp?) even spoke since the incident at the ball. She couldn't help but sigh deeply, as she glanced at Lily Evans, with a complete blank expression on her face. She refuse to speak to anybody, and didn't even have the appetite to eat.  
  
"Miss Evans, Mister Potter had countless pleaded me to let him see you. Are you sure you don't want to talk to him?" Madam Promphey asked for the zillionth time. Lily shook her head.  
  
"I need some time to sort out my thoughts," Lily replied softly.  
  
Madam Promphey grimaced, then cast a silencing charm on the room.  
  
~  
  
James Potter ran a frustrated hand over his jet-black hair. Despite his countless pleas, all were rejected. He couldn't even *glance* at her.  
  
Overall, it was driving him crazy.  
  
He longed to kiss those soft, full lips, to comfort her, to tell her Ashley and him were not an item. And the most irritating was he could NOT. It felt painful, as if something crushing his heart into little, zillion pieces.  
  
And the person crushing his heart was Lily Evans.  
  
He just wished Ashley Parker would not clinging onto him. Thinking about her even made his heart boil. She was the reason who got him into this humungous mess anyways. Not to mention, Amos Diggory, playing with Lily like she was some sort of rag doll.  
  
He hated Amos with a wrath no one could match.  
  
~  
  
Lily stepped out of the Hospital Wing, relieved, yet tiny afraid.  
  
There were no walls to hide her from James Potter.  
  
I wake up in the morning,  
  
Put on my face.  
  
The one that's gonna get me,  
  
Through another day.  
  
She just wished he and Amos stopped fighting. They were fighting like two wild animals, out of control, not even bearing a thought how she would feel.  
  
Doesn't really matter,  
  
How I feel inside,  
  
That life is like a game sometimes.  
  
She should have known loving James Potter was all a big mistake.  
  
Then you came around me,  
  
The walls just disappeared.  
  
Nothing to surround me,  
  
To keep me from my fears.  
  
The memory how they kissed passionately in the library refused to leave her mind, haunting her, reminding her James was still out there.  
  
I'm unprotected,  
  
See how I've opened up,  
  
You've made me trust.  
  
  
  
I've never felt like this before,  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm naked, around you,  
  
  
  
  
  
Does it show?  
  
  
  
  
  
You see right through me,  
  
  
  
  
  
And I can't hide,  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm naked, around you,  
  
  
  
  
  
And it feels so right.  
  
~  
  
A/N:  
  
I'M BACKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, maybe that sucked, but I'm sooo sorry!!!! I had a huge writer's block, plenty of homework. Sigh...... Anyways, I will be continuing this!! It's finishing soon, however, *sob*. I have loads of ficcys to finish, so the next chapter will be a bit late, but it will be coming out by next March, I SWEAR!!!  
  
Alrightie, to wrap things up, this song is by Avril Lavigne "Naked", in case you don't know. I hoped it fixed the context. Yes, if you wanna know, I'm a HUGE fan of Avril Lavigne. Check her CD "Let Go" out, dude!!!!!! ^_^ She ROCKZ!!!!!!!!  
  
~  
  
Coming up in the next chapter.  
  
Can't tell ya cos' it won't be nice anymore!! ^^  
  
~  
  
Next chapter coming up: 999  
  
~ 


End file.
